


L'Arc~en~Drabble

by Constantinopla



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantinopla/pseuds/Constantinopla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Publicaré los drabbles que L'Arc~en~Ciel me estimuló a escribir. Son pequeñas escenas del universo imaginario que esta banda me inspira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ambientado en el 2007 y probablemente escrito ese mismo año —la memoria me falla un poco— al enterarme de la noticia y dejar la iimaginación volar. Hyde's POV.

 

No es que le incomode, pero últimamente Tetsu lo ha estado mirando... demasiado. Cada vez que voltea se encuentra con la ojos de Tetsu sobre él, y en el momento en que sus miradas se encuentran, el bajista aleja la vista avergonzado y hace como si hubiera estado mirando otra cosa. Es como si quisiera decirle algo. Si no se atreve a hablar, cosa suya, no tiene intenciones de preguntar qué diablos le pasa. Es una mañana fría, pronto será invierno. Como ya tiene por costumbre hojea mecánicamente el periódico que siempre encuentra sobre la mesa. Al voltear la siguiente página todo se dilucida y cobra sentido: " _ **tetsu de L'Arc~en~Ciel y Sakai Ayana se casarán**_ ".


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken/Yukihiro. Escrito también por el 2007-2008.

Yukihiro elonga brazos y piernas, una pierna, otra pierna, un brazo, otro brazo... Hace un rato siente una mirada clavada en la espalda, pero no le da importancia. L'Arc está de tour y este es el concierto de cierre, ser baterista no es fácil, necesita seguir elongando meticulosamente. Cuando la penetrante mirada se hace demasiado persistente se gira rápidamente y se encuentra con Ken, que al sentirse descubierto baja la vista y se concentra en las cuerdas de su guitarra, lo intenta al menos... Yukihiro mira hacia adelante un tanto desconcertado y retoma sus ejercicios, aunque su corazón late más rápido de lo que debería con unas simples elongaciones.


End file.
